Die schlechteste Fanfiction der Welt
by Polizeipferd
Summary: Extrem krank und total albern! Wenn zwei durchgeknallte beschließen, eine FF zu schreiben, kommt das dabei raus!
1. Das Grauen nimmt seinen Anfanghapter 1

Hallo!

Bevor's losgeht, noch ein par Anmerkungen:

Diese Geschichte ist nicht gerade dass, was man als anspruchsvoll bezeichnen würde, das sagt hoffentlich schon der Titel. Wer sie nicht mag braucht sie nicht zu lesen, aber über konstruktive Kritik würde ich mich freuen!

Eine Freundin und ich schreiben die Story gemeinsam. Wir sehen uns leider voll selten und müssen jetzt versuchen, uns per E-Mail auszutauschen. Das kann aber auch dauern. Bis ich die neuen Kapitel gepostet habe werden meistens mindestens zwei Wochen vergehen (sofern irgendwer hiervon überhaupt neue Kapitel haben will), denn ich bin in nem Internat, komm nur alle zwei Wochen heim und bin in der Zwischenzeit vom Internet so gut wie abgeschnitten.

Disclaimer (Den werde ich hier nur einmal hinschreiben, weil ich glaube, dass man sich denken kann, dass er auch auf die anderen Kapitel zutrifft)

Weder Harry Potter noch sonst etwas, dass wir in dieser Geschichte parodieren oder erwähnen, gehört uns. Wir machen kein Geld damit, sondern schlagen nur unsere Zeit tot und haben Spaß dabei! Wir möchten niemanden beleidigen, das hier ist nur eine Parodie!

So, das war's!

Viel Spaß!

Die Schlechteste FanFiction der Welt

Kapitel 1

**Das Grauen nimmt seinen Anfang**

In einem weit entfernten Universum auf einer geheimen Schule, da lebte ein

Junge. Er hatte keine Eltern, musste viele Abenteuer bestehen, hatte einen

Todfeind und ein geiles Liebesleben. Also ein ganz normaler Alltag -

und das mit dem weitentfernten Universum stimmt auch nicht, denn von dem

vielen Zaubertrank den ihm sein Drogendealer Snappy Krokodil verkaufte war

er einfach nur bekifft. Und außerdem sind wir tierische Star Wars-Fans und

wollten einfach nur diesen Satz reinbringen.

Bald würde für ihn das sechste Schuljahr beginnen. Sein letztes Jahr war ein

echter Horrortrip. Sein Pate starb, alle waren gemein und zu allem Überfluss

gingen ihm auch noch die Antidepressiva aus. Doch am schlimmsten war: er

hatte kein einziges mal (Dieses Wort dürften wir nicht schreiben, weil es

ein gaaanz bööses Wort ist) - denn immerhin war er ja schon 16 und lange

geschlechtsreif.

Mit diesen schlechten Erfahrungen ging er zu den Dursleys zurück. Da war

zuerst sein an Bulimie leidender Cousin Dudley, seine Achselbehaarte und

demonstrierende Tante Petunia und sein Onkel Vernon, der heimlich in

Schwulenbars ging. Der einzige Trost in diesem verdreckten Haus war

Schisser. Sein Frettchen das ihm die Post und gelegentlich ein paar Flöhe

mitbrachte. Da Schisser eine wilde Affäre mit Hedwig, einer Eule hatte,

brachte sie ihm die Post und Schisser gab sie Harry. Da Harry meist unter

Zaubertrank war durchschaute er sein Frettchen nicht.

Als Schisser ihm mal wieder die neueste Ausgabe von "Sexy Hexy" dem

Zaubererplayboy brachte, war da noch ein versiegelter Brief von Hogwarts. Da

Harry nicht das Bedürfnis verspürte, den versiegelten Schulbrief zu öffnen,

machte er sich zuerst über "Sexy Hexy" her. Als er zutiefst befriedigt war

und ihm ein glückliches Dauergrinsen im Gesicht stand, öffnete er den

Schulbrief und las:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

Wir müssen ihnen leider mitteilen, dass sie alle ZAGs mit einem ohnegleichen

geschafft haben. Damit stehen ihnen leider alle Kurse offen. Damit gelingt

es uns nicht sie von der schule zuwerfen - wir haben nicht vergessen, dass

Sie Draco Malfoy ein rosa Kleid angezogen haben und diverse Unterwäsche.

Mit Freundlichen grüßen,

Professor Dr. Dr. Dr. Dr. M. McGonagals Sekretärin

Harry grinste, das war alles nur seinen Leistungssteigerndem Trank zu

verdanken. Dieser Brief war für Harry der Beweis: entweder konnte er ein

vernünftiges, sittliches und gottgefälliges Leben führen - oder Spaß haben

und sich mit Nutten tummeln wie Hugh Haffner, sein großes Vorbild. Er

entschied sich für den Mittelweg. Er hatte schon von so vielen Auroren

gehört, die zwar das böse bekämpften, aber immer die geilsten Frauen bekamen

- wie James Bond, der in Wahrheit aber eigentlich schwul war. Denn James

Bond lebte nun auf dem Mädchenklo von Hogwarts. Er hatte den Namen "Der

tuntige Thomas" angenommen. Alle Mädchen liebten es, wenn der tuntige Thomas

sie schminkte, denn dann sahen sie viel besser aus, was in dieser Schule

viel brachte. Doch eins fragten sich alle: warum war der tuntige Thomas

eigentlich in Hogwarts. Er hatte Dumbledore einen so schönen Abend bereitet

(Oh, Oh! - sabber!) das der ihm erlaubte, auf dem Klo zu leben. Mit dem

freudigen Gedanken, den Mittelweg gefunden zu haben, ging Harry zum

Frühstück. Am Küchentisch sah er nur Dudley sitzen, der Berge von Kuchen in

sich hineinstopfte - in einer halben Stunde würde der Kuchen das sein,

wonach er schmeckte - Kotze! Harry blickte auf den Fernseher und sah seine

Tante, die in einer langen Reihe von Demonstrantinnen für lesbische

Frauenrechte marschierte. Harry war froh, dass Vernon nicht das war, denn

der hatte ihn in letzter Zeit ständig mit seiner puschel Peitsche bedroht.

Harry wusste nicht, warum er dieses teil besaß - es war potthässlich. Aber

man konnte Onkel Vernon ja auch nicht als Normal bezeichnen. Er konnte ja

nicht einmal zugeben dass er Schwul war.

So saß er den Morgen zusammen mit Dudley beim Essen. Dudley verschwand alle

halbe Stunde (vom Bad her hörte man ein würgen). Gegen Mittag hörte Harry

von der Einfahrt her ein Auto. Es gab komische Geräusche von sich.

"Oh nein Petunia kommt mit ihren Lesbischen Freundinnen." Schrie Harry und

rannte in sein Zimmer. Da hörte er auch schon die Haustür aufgehen und ganz

übler Geruch von Schweiß gemischt mit Dinkelsprotten Parfüm. Dieser Geruch

verbreitete sich im ganzen Haus. Harry, der ja nichts gegen schlechte

Gerüchte hatte - er selbst roch auch nicht sehr gut - hätte fast gekotzt,

aber das ging ja nicht, denn Dudley blockierte ja immer noch das Bad. So

eine scheiße! Da kam ihm eine teuflische Idee: seine Tante hatte doch

gestern Grießbrei gekocht, wenn er also den Grießbrei ins Klo spülte und

dann in den Topf kotzte würden sich alle fragen, warum das Essen auf einmal

so gut schmeckte. Gesagt, getan. Und tatsächlich: nach einer halben stunde

wurde Tante Petunia von allen Kampflesben hochgelobt.

Harry verbrachte den Nachmittag damit, "Sexy Hexy" noch einmal durch zu -

äh, nun ja - lesen. Als das Heft aber unwiederbringlich verklebt war, warf

er es weg. Da klingelte es an der Tür. Vernons laute, leicht hohe stimme

drang zu Harry hinauf. " Harrylein, wärst du so lieb uns Gesellschaft zu

leisten?" Harry wusste was kommen würde, wenn er den Leuten "Gesellschaft"

leisten sollt. Und so nahm er seinen Zauberstab (den echten) und versiegelte

seine Tür. Da der ober böse Zauberer Voldemord zurück war, war inzwischen

auch das Zaubern für Minderjährige erlaubt. Voldemord der böseste Zauberer

aller Zeiten (das glaubt er zumindest) versuchte schon seit Jahren Harry -

äh sagen wir mal Umzubringen.

"Harry wo bleibst du?" rief sein Onkel nochmals aber seine Schwuchtlige

Stimme hatte in zwischen einen anderen verärgerten Ton angenommen. Oh Gott

für wie blöd hält der mich eigentlich? Dacht sich Harry und setzte einen

Brief an seine Freunde auf.

Lieber Ron, liebe Hermine,

wie ihr vielleicht wisst, ich habe es in den letzten Jahren ja nicht

deutlicher sagen können, lebe ich unter Notgeilen und kranken Menschen.

Darum bitte ich euch holt mich verdammt noch mal ab. Und wenn ihr wegen

gewissen Tätigkeiten sehr beschäftigt seid, sag ich das euren Eltern.

Schisser und mir geht's gut, nur im Moment glaube ich seine Beziehung mit

der Unbekannten läuft nicht so gut, Er will sich immer an einem Stuhlbein

eine runter holen. Er hielt sogar Dudleys ausgemergelten Fuß für ein

Stuhlbein. Das war vielleicht eine Sauerei.

Von unten hörte Harry ein erneutes rufen seines Onkels, dass diesmal etwas

wütender klang.

" Harry, Harry meine Puschelpeitsche sehnt sich nach der Berührung mit

deinem Knochigen Arsch." Was hatte er da gesagt? Sein Arsch währe Knochig.

Dieser Arsch. Das kann doch nicht war sein. Gut er hatte in den Ferien etwas

abgenommen, aber es fingen immer noch alle Mädchen an zu sabbern wenn sie

seinen Arsch sahen. Mit ein paar abschließenden Worten beendete er seinen

Brief.

Holt mich so schnell wie möglich ab. Sonst wird noch etwas Schlimmes

passieren.

Küsschen Harry

Ps. Ihr loser ich habe alle ZAG´s geschafft.

Harry hörte beunruhigende Geräusche vor seiner Tür. War das etwas Vernon?

Ein Peitschenhieb kam von der Tür her. Ja es war sein Onkel. Harry wurde vor

Angst ganz flau in seinem Margen. Doch schon war seine Tür aufgeschlagen und

Vernon stand mit ein paar rosa Strähnchen in den Haaren vor ihm. Mit einem

mal hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Doch zu spät. Sein Onkel fing

an zu fluchen. Als Harry sich umsah, befand sich auf dem Kopf von Onkel

Vernon, ein mächtiger Haufen Taubenscheiße lag dampfen auf seinem Kopf.

Fawkes die alte Sau. Dumbledores Taube flatterte durch seinen Raum. Und mit

einem lauten Puff (das hörte sich wirklich so an) erschien der tattrige und

sehr konservative Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Aber das war nicht immer so.

Seit der Nacht mit dem Tuntigem Thomas (man weiß nicht welche). Niemand weis

was im Büro der Direktors vorgefallen war, aber es wird gemunkelt dass es

einen Streit um Dumbledores Reitzwäsche ging. Seitdem hatte er einen hass auf

alle Schwulen dieser Welt. Und so kam ihm Vernon mit der Puschelpeitsche

gerade recht. Mit einem Blitz war Vernon außer Gefecht und seine Peitsche

kullerte zu Boden.

"Diese verdammten Schwulen. Man sollte sie alle verprügeln und einsperren.

Und nie wieder das Tageslicht sehen lassen!" sagte Dumbledore erzürnt. Harry

grinste nur doch er wagte nichts zu sagen. Da kam von unten die Stimme

seiner Tante:" Was ist den da oben los?" Man hörte ihre Schritte die Treppe

herauf kommen. Doch nein es waren nicht nur ihre Schritten. In einem

gleichmäßigen Takt, er lies das Haus erzittern, kamen auch ihre Kampflesben.

Ein übler Gestank verbreitete sich im Haus. Panisch schauten sich Harry nach

Dumbledore um, doch dieser hatte ein grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aufgesetzt

das alles verriet (die alte Sau). Harry war klar das sein Schuleiter keine

Ahnung hatte was nun kommen würde. Da tat Harry das was er nach gewissen

anderen Tätigkeiten am besten konnte. Den Helden spielen.

Inzwischen stand die Horde aus Kampflesben vor der Tür und Dumbledore begann

zu schlucken. Selbstlos warf Harry sich vor die Tür und schaffte es gerade

noch so sie zu verschließen. Es war als würden sämtliche Natur Gewalten

gegen die Tür prallen. Schisser die kleine Memme hatte sich hinter

Dumbledores Bein versteckt. Was danach passiert muss man glaube ich nicht

unbedingt erläutern, oder? Jedenfalls war Dumbledore noch nie der weiße Typ-

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes waren Harrys gesamte Sachen in

seinem Koffer verstaut und transportfähig. Dumbledore packe Harry an einer

nicht zu erläuternden Stelle, um mit ihm zu disapparieren. Genau in diesem

Moment zerbarst die Tür und die zwei dicksten Kampflesben stürmten herein.

Und mit einem plopp waren beide im Fuchsbau.

"Harry." Eine kreischende, schrille Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Und Hermines

viel zu knapper Morgenrock rutschte hoch und Harry fühlte sich etwas

angeekelt. Erst das mit Schisser und dann DAS. Und da kam auch schon Mrs.

Weasley ins Zimmer und verdecke Hermines pieps mit einem kleinen Spüllumpen.

Doch gewisse äh Körperbehaarungen sprießten ungehindert hervor. Mit einem

Schlenker von Mrs. Weasleys Zauberstab wurde aus dem Lumpen ein ein mal eins

großes Efeu Blatt (ganz nach Adam und Eva).

"Harry, Mann du alte Sau, wo hasst du dich denn nun wieder rum getrieben?"

fragte Ron eher beilläufig und versuchte währenddessen verzweifelt unter

Hermines Efeublatt zu blicken.

Währenddessen wechselte Dumbledore im Nebenraum ein paar Worte mit Mrs.

Weasley. Zuerst plauderten sie über das Design über Efeublätter (Dumbledore

wurde etwas rot im Gesicht) und kamen dann doch noch zu Harry.

Nach zehn Minuten verschwand er und nach weiteren zehn Minuten auch Mr. und

Mrs. Weasley. Unter den Jugendlichen munkelte man dass in der Nokturngasse

ein neuer Dessousladen aufgemacht hatte.

Diese Gelegenheit nutzen Ron und Hermine natürlich Schamlos (ja sehr

Schamlos) aus. Und ließen das ganze Haus erzittern. Harry hatte einmal Rons Eltern

dabei belauscht wie sie versuchten ihn aufzuklären. Es lief daraus hinaus

das er erst mit 43 und als Verheirateter Mann mit richtigem Einkommen mit

seiner Freundin körperlich kollidieren durfte. Doch das ließ ihn nicht daran hindern

mit Hermine vor Draco Malfoy zu ficken (dieser Satz ist zweideutig zu

verstehen).

Währenddessen machte Harry halbherzige versuche sich an Ginny ran zu machen.

Es war ja ganz süß als er ihr Dessous Schenkte und immer wieder Betonte wie

sehr es ihm an ihr gefallen würde. Doch als er dann mit dem Kondom ankam,

auf dem ihr Name stand, wurde es ihr zuviel. Darum ging sie zu Dean,

Michael, dem frühreifen Drittklässler Jon, dem noch viel Frühreifären

Erstklässler Peter, dem italienischen Austauschschüler Jackomo Potentie der

wirklich hielt was sein Nachname versprach, Neville Longbottom bei dem man

das Long streichen konnte, der aber ausgesprochen flink mit seinem kleinen

Kumpel zu Recht kam, Frodo der sich auf der suche nach Mordor in Hogwarts

verirrt hatte, Anakin Skywalker der es tatsächlich schaffte Ginny über den

Himmel gehen zu lassen, was allerdings nicht mit seinen Fertigkeiten zu

hatte, sondern mit der Macht zu tun hatte, diverse Tankstellentypen, dem

Praktikanten in der Küche (ach du heilige Scheiße) und zu Leuten von denen

sie weder Name noch Beruf wusste, zurück. Und zum Schluss ihr

Lieblingskunde: Draco Malfoy. Der am meisten Geld um am wenigsten Sexappeal

hatte.


	2. Hogwartsexpressklo

Hogwarts-Express-Klo

Wie üblich tuckerte Harry am 1.September zum Schulzug. Er saß wie üblich mit

Ron, Hermine und Ginny in einem Abteil. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde fahrt

öffnete sich die Abteiltür und eine junge Asiatin schwankte herein.

Offensichtlich war sie sehr betrunken. Harry erkannte sie nicht wieder, aber

sein kleiner Freund tat es sehr wohl. (Hier ist nicht die Rede von Ron!) So musste er feststellen das es sich

um Cho Chang handelte. Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und in seinem

Unterleib rumorte es gewaltig. Cho konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen wie

oft er sie schon mit seinen Blicken ausgezogen hatte (und noch viel mehr).

Harry erkannte wenn er diese Chance nicht nutzen würde, war ihm klar das er

das Geschlecht Wechsel müsste. Aber bevor er diesen Gedanken zuende bringen

konnte, kam ihm Cho zuvor. Sie packte ihn an seinem – äh, Kragen und zog ihn

hinter sich her. In das Hogwartsklo.

Harry konnte es gar nicht fassen, gleich würde er mit seiner Traumfrau das

tun von dem er schon so oft gelesen hatte. Und sie war nicht unter

Zaubertrank. Gut okay, vielleicht ein bisschen alkoholisiert aber sonst war

alles okay. Okay eigentlich nicht aber wie oft bekommt man schon so einen

Chance?

Mit einem verheißungsvollem Grinsen, quetschten sich die beiden in eine

Kabine. Cho ging zuerst hinein. Da hatte Harry kurz die Gelegenheit sich Cho

einmal genauer anzusehen. Ihr Schulumhang hing schlaff von ihren Schultern,

die Bluse jedoch darunter war ein stück unterhalb von ihren Brüsten weit

geöffnet, so das ihr spitzen BH zum Vorschein kam. Weiter kam Harry nicht,

da sich Cho ihn bepackt hatte. Er schloss die Kabinentür hinter sich ab. Was

weiter in diesem Klo passierte sollte wir hier nicht so ganz genau

beschreiben, sagen wir einfach, Harry war ein Anfänger das muss man

verstehen. Und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Mitleid.

Na ja gerade als Harry die Kabine verlassen wollte, Cho war voraus

getorkelt, öffnete sich die eine benachbarte Kabinen Tür. Harry hätte nicht

weiter darauf geachtet, wenn es nicht sein Erzfeind Draco Malfoy gewesen

wäre. In Begleitung von etwas, das Harry auf den ersten Blick weder als Mädchen noch als Junge

identifizieren konnte. Er blieb stehen. Konnte das möglich sein? Malfoy mit

einem Jungen. Malfoy, der Macho schlecht hin! Der Junge, der sogar mal

Ginny... Weiter konnte Harry an dieser Stelle gar nicht denken. Gut okay das

mit Ginny ist auch nicht besonders schwer, außer man heißt Harry Potter.

Trotzdem.

"Was glotz du so Potter?" fragte Malfoy mit seiner überheblich klingenden

Stimme und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ähm, na ja, eigentlich..." begann Harry aber erbrach ab. Er hatte gerade

einen noch größeren schock erlitten. Der Junge der neben Malfoy stand, war

kein Junge. Also nicht im eigentlichen Sinn. Es war eine Gummipuppe im Daniel Kübeldreck Design, inklusive Minnidödel (würg).. Aber

wie konnte das sein? Und warum war es ihm nich schon früher aufgefallen?

Immerhin hatte Malfoy diese Puppe mit zwei Hände vor sich gehalten.

"Was ist nun Potter? Hast eine Transe gesehen das es dir so die Sprache

verschlagen hat?" fragt Malfoy.

Langsam begann es in Harrys Gehirn zu arbeiten und ein grinsen breiter als

das von Farin Urlaub (Anmerkung der Autoren: Wir sind nicht die einzigen, die den armen in ihre Fanfictions einbauen, und das ist in diesem Fall alles nur metaphorisch gemeint, er wird später nicht als Schwuler Dauerquassler auftreten. Alle die hiervon enttäuscht sind – sucht euch Fanfictions, die viel mehr Niwoh, Anschpruch und so komische Sachen enthalten als unsere, da gibt's so was!) breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Auch bei Malfoy

begann es zu dämmern und er lies die Puppe per Zauberhand verschwinden. Aber

das war zu spät. Der Fünftklässler Collin Creevie war gerade unbemerkt

herein gekommen, und hatte ein Foto geschossen. Harry dem das aufgefallen

war, sagte nur:" Also eine Transe habe ich nicht gesehen, aber ich denke

mache Bilder prägen sich manchmal besser ein als so eine Schwuchtel wie du

das für möglich halten würde." Mit diesem Satz ging Harry an Malfoy vorbei

und zog Collin der an der Tür gewartet hatte hinter sich her hinaus.

Kaum als Harry die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sagte er:" Das hast du

gut gemacht, was willst du für das Foto?"

" Ähm also eigentlich wollte ich ähm also ja ..." stotterte Collin. Harry

der sich im Grunde schon vorstellen konnte, was Collin wollte, aber das

konnte er ihm wirklich nicht geben. Immerhin war er schon so weit bei Ginny,

das sie mit ihm redete. Das konnte er sich jetzt natürlich nicht kaputt

machen von so einem kleine Quälgeist wie Collin, der immer noch dachte, das

Kinder von Eulen gebracht wurden. Sein Vater hatte ihm einmal erzählt, das

dieser Service BoKbigl GmbH und AG heißt. Aber Harry wusste es besser, diese

Abkürzung stand nämlich für: Babys ohne Kondom bekomme ist ganz leicht.

Natürlich konnte das Collin nicht wissen, sein Vater war gestorben und nun

leben er und sein Bruder bei seinen Großeltern die natürlich keine Ahnung

von so etwas hatten.

So beschloss Harry etwas anderes zutun.

"Also Collin wenn du nicht willst, kann ich doch bestimmt das Foto haben,

oder?" sagte Harry. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, nahm Harry dem verduzten

Collin das Foto aus der Hand und ging in sein Abteil zurück.

"Harry das ist doch unmöglich von dir. Einfach einem Jüngeren Schüler sein

Eigentum weg zunehmen." fauchte Ginny. " Wie kannst du nur so etwas

abscheuliches tun. Ich hätte nie gedacht, da du so etwas tun würdest."

Enttäuscht ging Ginny weg. Harry konnte nicht verstehen warum sie sich so an

etwas aufspielen konnte. Was hatte er getan außer verhindert das sie nicht

von so einem... einem ja was war Collin eigentlich? Eine Frage auf die

Harry so schnell keine Antwort einfiel. Währe aber besser gewesen, denn

gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte, bekam er einen mächtigen schlag in sein

Kreuz. Und er brach stöhnen zusammen.

„Du arsch, ich bring dich auf der Stelle um!"

Das war Malphoy!

„Nein, dass wollte ich doch immer machen!", brüllte Voldemort, der aus unerfindlichen Gründen und weil es die Action steigert (spezial Effects und spannung – ähm, ja, Adrenalin – hey, warum seid ihr immer noch nicht völlig hysterisch vor lauter Aufregung, ach dann verschwindet Voldi eben wieder!) auftauchte und wie gesagt sofort wieder verschwand. Harry griff sich in die Hose und zog – natürlich sein Lichtschwert! Hermine bekam einen hysterischen Anfall, weil er versehentlich ihren Rock zerschlitzte, als er auf Malphoy losging. Dann drehte sie sich so, das Ron den Ausblick genießen konnte.

Harry wollte zwar gerade Malphoys Kopf abtrennen, aber dann wurde er abgelenkt! „Ich bin dein adoptivbruder!", sagte Malphoy, der aus irgendwelchen gründen sehr komisch atmete. (Anmerkung: das gibt's auch in sehr Niwohvollen Geschichten, auf die wir hier verweisen wollen, da is jeder mit jedem und sich selber verwandt!). Harry musste sich nach dieser Nachricht schwungvoll übergeben, und so klaute Draco ihm das Foto.

Meister Proporus!", sagte Hermine und reinigte den Boden. Warum sie ihren rock nicht reparierte blieb ihr geheimnis! Bei ihrem Putzzauber wurde auch malphoy davongefegt, worüber Harry sich sehr freute! Er nahm sich vor, Dumbledore wie üblich über seine Familie auszuquetschen, wenn er wieder in Hogwarts war. Aber Hermine kam ihm zuvor: „Maplphoy is ja noch doofer als Ginny mir erzählt hat! Wen der dein Adoptivbruder wär hättet ihr zusammen aufwachsen müssen!" Harry fand die Idee voll abstoßend, aber als ihm Vernon mit der Puschelpeitsche einfiel tauchte dieses Grinsen das wir oben schon erwähnten auf seinem Gesicht auf. Da hätte Vernon dann wirklich jemanden mit knochigem Arsch gehabt! Das wäre toll gewesen! Harry beschloss, Vernon mal ein Foto von Malphoy zu zeigen, vielleicht war der dann von ihm abgelenkt! Außerdem würde er es im Internet verkaufen, wenn es bei seinem Onkel wirkte. Dann hatte er wieer mehr Geld für Zaubertrank.


	3. Das Festessen und der nächste Tag

Das Festessen und der nächste Tag

(anmerkung: In vielen Geschichten fällt den autoren gar kein titel ein! Dagegen sind wir doch voll kreativ!)

Die restliche Zugfahrt verbrachte Harry so gut wie alleine, weil Ron und Hermine ständig rein und rausgingen (auch aus sich gegenseitig)

Deshalb war er sehr erleichtert, als er in eine der Kutschen umsteigen konnte. Dort traf er auf Neville, der statt in die kutsche direkt auf ein Pferd gestiegen war, um es zu reiten (heh heh heh!). Harry übergab sich zum zweitenmal an diesem Tag schwungvoll – er hätte glatt in konkurenz zu dudley treten können – und schrie: „Neville du depp! Wenn du schon So was machst dann nur mit Tieren, die dich nicht versehentlich dabei zerquetschen!"

Neville wurde rot. Schon als kleiner Junge hatte er diese schwäche gehabt. Damals hatte er immer von benjamin Blümchen geträumt – und Bibis Besen erst! Aber Harry hatte natürlich recht, und so nahm er sich vor, in Zukunft nur noch von Michael Jackson zu träumen!

Als Harry ins Schloss kam, traf er zuerst auf Peves. Die arme sau war damals an Prostatakrebs gestorben. Sein Geisterkörper hatte deshalb die form einer Gigantischen Prostata angenommen, und jetzt hieß er Peves, der Prostatageist.

Nachdem dumbledores sprechendes Baseballcap die schüler auf die Häuser verteilt hatte, hob er seinen als Zauberstab getarnten baseballschläger und richtete ihn auf seine Kehle: „brüllus!"

Nun begann dumbledore seine einleitende rede. Die Schüler, die wie Harry eingeschlafen waren, wachten mit einem ruck auf, als er die worte „Hey, wer schläft soll gefälligst aufwachen! Kickericki!" aussprach. Selbst Hermine und Ron entfalteten sich wieder, wovon Neville sehr enttäuscht war. „Wie ihr leider nicht wisst, weil es euch noch keine Sau erzählt hat, findet dieses Jahr unser …" Ron musste so laut niesen, dass keine Sau in der ganzen Halle verstand, was denn eigentlich stattfand.

(Anmerkung: Wir wissen noch nicht genau, was eigentlich stattfinden soll, aber uns fällt vielleicht noch was ein, wenn nicht lassen wir eine Keuchhustenepedemie ausbrechen!)Dumbledore redete unbeirrt weiter, wie er es eigentlich immer tat. Harry verstand nur die Hälfte – irgendwas von zu wenig toten beim trimagsichen Tournier und daraus resultierenden schlechten Einschaltquoten (bei diesem Wort blickten sich alle verwirrt um, aber die Zehn Kamerateams die unter einem Banner mit der.

aufschrift Big Brother standen fielen ihnen nicht auf), etwas von vier Schulen statt dreien und das alle ab der vierten Klasse teilnehmen konnten, weil die siebtklässler extrem spießig waren und Dumbledore sie als Schulstars nicht ertragen konnte. In diesem Moment erschien das Essen und es war Harry scheißegal, was dumbledore weiterhin sagte.

„Ey jo Mann, wir machen doch mit!", sagte Ron, der wie wir alle wissen ein sehr starkes geltungsedürfnis hatte, weswegen Hermine, die mit jedem Deppen Mitleid hatte, auch mit ihm zusammen war.

Harry, der von ginny bewundert werden wollte, stimmte sofort zu. Hermine, die außer mitleidig auch noch völlig spießig war, war natürlich dagegen. Ron war das natürlich klargewesen, denn Hermine hatte seit sie zusammen waren und ihren hähm – naja - Beschäftigungen nachgingen, immer nur Erdbeergeschmack wollte, wobei Ron lieber wodga gehabt hätte.

Als diese schwerwiegenden Probleme geklärt waren, stürzte sich die ganze Halle wie ein einziger schweinestall auf das Essen. Dumbledore fing danach wieder an zu labern: „ach ja, es gibt da noch einige Bekanntmachungen bekanntzumachen, bevor ihr alle ins Bett geht und euren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen fröhnt, wie ich es bis zu jener Nacht (blitz und donner erschallten in der Halle, wie immer, wenn jemand jener nacht sagte) auch getan habe. Also, weil kein normales Lebewesen auf dieser Erde sich auf den Job von verteidigung gegen die dunklen künste einlassen wollte, habe ich meine Taube Fawkes zu einem weit, weit entfernten Planeten gesandt, wo sie mir ein missglücktes grünes Genexperiment mitbrachte. Dieses teil soll euch nun unterrichten. Sein Name ist Professor Yoda!" Die Muggelgeborenen kreischten: „Lass uns dein Lichtschwert sehn!" Harry, der sich selbst auch für einen Jedi hielt, wollte seines aus der Hose ziehen, aber da verspühre er einen heftigen Schmerz zwischen den beinen und merkte, dass er das falsche „Schwert" herausgezogen hatte und und nach oben reißen wollte. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, das er sich bei dieser Aktion bei allen Mädchen beliebt gemacht hatte, außer bei ginny natürlich! Yoda begann zu reden: „freuen ich mich tue! Aber eine starke Erschütterung in der Macht ich fühle. Genauso war es, als der Junge Skywalker die Eier sich quetchte. Der dunklen seite er verfiel! Also merkt euch: samenstau und kapute Eier, der Weg zur dunklen Seite sie sind!" Harry musste an dieter Bohlen denken, der sich seine Eier ja schon zweimal demoliert hate. Kein wunder, dass er jetzt so viele „Superstars" produzierte und in jedem Eunuchenchor ein willkommener gast war. Gerade, als Yoda weitersprechen wollte, unterbrach ihn Dumbledore: „Ja ja, eine herzzerrreißende Geschichte, Seid froh, dass er nicht Deutsch unterrichtet! Nun geht ins Bett und fröhnt euren lieblingsbeschäftigungen!"

Natürlich taten das vor allem ron und Hermine besonders gerne. Harry musste sich erstmal von seinen schmerzhaften Erfahrungen erholen, weshalb seine Träume diesesmal nicht ganz so wild waren wie sonst.

Der nächste tag begann für Harry sehr erholt. Weil er nicht so mit – ähm, träumen (mit den händen unter der Bettdecke) beschäftigt war wie sonst, hatte er mal auschlafen können. Die Stundenplähne wurden verteilt, wobei Ron und Hermine sich über die vielen Freistunden freuten. Harry erfuhr, dass er Quiditchkapitän geworden war.

(anmerkung: das ham wir gaanz vergessen, muss aber unbedingt rein – was lassen wir uns da jetzt für ne Ausrede einfallen?)

Das er das jetzt erst mitkriegte lag an der extrem bürokratischen Sekretärin von McGonagal, die mit ihrer Cheffin das tat, was Sekretärinnen zu tun pflegen (natürlich arbeiten ihr schweine!) und es einfach vergaß. Harry war überglücklich! Professor Dummbitch hatte ihn letztes Jahr nicht spielen lassen, weil Harrys hyperenge Adidassportumhänge sie zu sehr aus der Bahn geworfen hatten.

„Wuhuhu!", brüllte er durch die Halle wie ein brünftiger Elch, was ihn wieder bei allen außer Ginny beliebt machte.

„Ey, was ham wa nu in da ersdn?", erkundigte sich Ron höflich.

„Verwandlungen!"

Frohgemut gingen sie davon, um sich bei diesem ergötzenden Fache zu vergnügen.

(anmerkung: Ja ja, wechsel im sprachstil machen spaß und lockern die Atmosphäre ungeheuer auf!)

„Heute verwandeln wir Gartenzwerge in Gießkannen!"

„Mööööp!", machte die ganze Klasse. Es ging irgendwann schon ziemlich auf die Nerven, dass McGonagall ihre Hobbygärtnerei nicht abschalten konnte und die schüler zur Herstellung neuer Gartengeräte missbrauchte. Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab. Leider verwandelte sich sein Zwerg in eine Plastikblume, die freudig singend über den Tisch hopste:

„Obi, ist das schön!""

Potter, was soll das?"

„Sorry!"

„Es ist verboten, Schleichwerbung im Unterricht zu verbreiten. Der letzte hat seinen Erzeind in eine Lebensversicherung verwandelt, aber er wurde sofort für ungültig erklärt. Typisch für diese Branche!"

Harry schlug seine Obiblume nieder, die aus frust noch schnell den Kalgonsong schmetterte, bevor sie mit einem leisen bums (das hörte sich auch wirklich so an) zu Staub zerfiel. Kurz darauf kam Schisser angelatscht, missbrauchte McGonagalls Gartenzwerge und brachte Harry schließlich einen Sponsorenvertrag von Obi, was Harry dazu veranlasste, sich den Nickname Obi-Wan zuzulegen, wodurch er den sponsorenvertrag sofort wieder verlor.

Der Rest des Tages war voll ereignislos!

(Anmerkung: Boah, allmählich fällt einem da ja echt nix mehr ein! So anstrengend, sich auf diese geistig hochwertige Geschichte zu konzentrieren.)


	4. Religion vs Macht

Religion vs. Macht

Harry war unglaublich aufgeregt, dass er bald unterricht bei yoda haben würde. Außer Hugh Hafner war Yoda der Einzige, den Harry für völlig cool hielt, und außer seiner hässlichen Gesichtsfärbung und den Ohren sah er auch ganz passabel aus, zumindest wenn man ihn sich Hundert Jahre jünger oder 1,60m größer vorstellte und ihm die normale Aussprache beibrachte.

So war Harry völlig hin und weg, als seine erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anfing. Aufgeregt und völlig nervös wartete die ganze Klasse auf das Erscheinen ihres grünen Freundes. Das einzig positive an seiner grünen Farbe war: sie roch nicht so nach Öko!

Yodas erscheinen führte dazu, dass alle Mädchen außer Hermine in Ohnmacht fielen. Hermine hatte nämlich früher eine Karriere als Angelika Kalvas angestrebt und sich deshalb nie für Star Wars interessiert.

„Willkommen ich euch heiße!", sprach Yoda, der Meister aller Jedi.

„das heißt: ich heiße euch willkommen! Du Grüner Giftzwerg!"

Yoda war sehr zornig, diese Verbesserung seiner Grammatik war unerhört. Yoda war als kleines Kind in einen Duden gefallen und seitdem konnte er nicht anders reden.

„Wer das sagen tat, den werde mit der Macht ich nun aufspüren!"

2Die macht geht doch eh nicht! Die Macht geht doch eh nicht! Nenenenene!", sang der Typ in der hinteren reihe.

„Immer noch besser als Gott!", sagte Lavender Brown, in eine bekennende Satanistin war.

„Nein, du böse Frau!", flennte Parvati Pattil, die bei so was immer gleich zu heulen anfing.

„Genau!", sagte der Typ von hinten.

„Nun aber genug es seien tut!", schrie Yoda, zog sein Lichtschwert und sprang flink von Tisch zu Tisch zu dem, der seinen machtgeführten Unterricht ständig unterbrach. Dann hörte man von ihm ein genervtes Stöhnen (Ja ja)

2Gott du Arschloch! Ich dachte ich hätte es das letzte Mal geschafft, dich mit meinem Raumschiff zu überfahren!"

„Gibs ihm, Yoda!", rief Lavender und kratzte beim begeisterten herumfuchteln mit den armen

und anderen Körperteilen versehentlich Rons Rücken auf. Ron war sofort völlig Feuer und Flamme und beschloss, dass Hermine ihre Fingernägel auch wachsen lassen sollte. Außerdem turnte ihn Lavenders bleiche Haut und ihre Spitzen Zähne an, die sie sich extra spitz gefeilt hatte. Lavender hielt es, sei sie glaubte ein Vampir zu sein, nicht mehr für nötig Zähne zu putzen und deshalb ging das inzwischen auch mit der Nagelfeile schon ganz gut. Da wurde es Ron klar: warum Hermine, warum nicht Lavender? Lavender würde bestimmt auch seine Wodkakondome mögen. Gerade als Hermine sich wieder auf Ron schmeißen wollte rutschte er mit seinem Stuhl einen halben Meter weg und Hermine fiel auf die schnauze.

„O Gott, du hast mich verlassen!", schrie sie.

„Häh, was is los? Das hat mein kleiner Jesi schon mal zu mir gesagt. Sind wir verwandt oder was?", fragte Gott.

Doch Hermine achtete nicht auf ihn sondern schluchzte hysterisch und begann, wie immer wenn sie sauer war, auf Rache zu sinnen. Dabei verdunkelte sich ihr Blick, ihre Haare wurden noch buschiger und aus unerfindlichen gründen stob Rauch aus ihren Nasenlöchern. Nachdem Gott sich wieder Yoda zuwandte ging ihr Streit mit göttlicher Härte (aha!) weiter.

„Was willst du überhaupt hier?", fauchte Gott, dessen stimme wenn er stritt nicht mehr wie bedrohliches Donnern sondern eher wie eine getretene Katze klang. Harry dachte kurz darüber nach die Bibel neu zu schreiben und dieses Phänomen näher zu erläutern. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder, denn Gott zielte mit seinem Blitzwerfer schon auf ihn.

(Anmerkung: Häh, war das nich Zeus? Ach scheiß drauf! Wir brauchen Action – brauchen wir wirklich zwinker)

„Du bist doch allwissend, warum fragst du mich das?", entgegnete Yoda.

Gott blickte verlegen zu Boden.

„Äh, das kommt drauf an wie du die Bibel interpretierst! Frag mal meine Kumpels, die zeugenden Jehovas."

Mit einem weiteren Puffbums (Das sich, wie ihr euch ja vorstellen könnt, genauso anhörte) verschwand Gott, der um sein ego aufzupolieren ein Weltmeer zum kochen brachte um sich eine Krebssuppe zu machen. Als er mit essen fertig war beschloss er, dass es nun endgültig genug war. Als er mit essen fertig war beschloss er, den Blitzwerfer den ihm diese bescheuerten Autoren gegeben hatten jetzt endlich gegen yoda zu verwenden.

Währenddessen erklärte yoda die Klasse: „Ich habe ihn besiegt, den einen, den Erfinder dieses Schundromans." Und er hielt eine Bibel in die Höhe, worauf alle erstaunt oh und ah sagten, Lavender den satanischen Grus ausführte und Parvati ohnmächtig niedersank.

Yoda wollte gerade alle dazu auffordern ihn anzubeten, da wurde er von einem blitz getroffen. Völlig schwarz angekohlt stand er vor der Klasse und stöhnte (O ja) schmerzerfüllt: „Beendet ist die stunde, bei der die Macht gesiegt!"

Harry fand es gut das Yoda jetzt schwarz und nicht mehr grün war, denn schwarze fand er cool. Er stand voll auf gangsterrap! Hermine, die ja jeden Deppen bemitleidete, brachte den ohnmächtigen yoda in den Krankenflügel und alle anderen freuten sich über die Freistunde, insbesondere ron, der sich jetzt auf Lavender schmeißen konnte.

Eine ganz dringende Bitte!

Es gibt auf dieser tollen Homepage die Möglichkeit, seine Meinung über Stories zu hinterlassen. Bitte, bitte nutzt sie! Ihr könnt mich sogar beschimpfen, das is doch was, oder? Wenn ich so ne Story lesen müsste, dann würde ich das jedenfalls tun wollen!

Es wär einfach Klasse, wenn ihr eure Meinung an uns weitersagt! Außerdem könnt ihr lustige Ideeen, die in die Geschichte eingebaut werden sollen, oder sonst etwas, dass unbedingt zur story muss, an mich weiterleiten, und ich sprech mich mit meiner Freundin ab!

So, dasss wars auch schon wieder von meiner Seite! Nur eins noch:

Meine liebe mitautorin,

Du bist einfach klasse und es macht echt Spaß, diese Story mit dir zu schreiben! Das musste jetzt mal ganz öffentlich gesagt werden!


End file.
